


Ein Messer und sechs Colts

by zungenleid



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney Ross und seine Bande aus Höllenhunden machen den Wilden Westen unsicher, und Jungspund Billy the Kid will endlich beweisen, was er draufhat. Doch sowohl Barney als auch Lee halten das für keine sonderlich gute Idee und als dann auch noch ein gefürchteter Rivale auftaucht, werden die Familienbande auf eine harte Probe gestellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein Beitrag zum Deutsch-Bigbang 2013 auf Livejournal. Leider ist das bisher nur der erste Teil, doch der zweite wird so bald es geht nachgereicht. 
> 
> Mein Dank gebührt Aku, die einen fantastischen last-minute Betajob abgeliefert hat, ohne den ich komplett verloren gewesen wäre. 
> 
> Diese Story ist ihr und rei17 gewidmet, denn niemand kann so schön auf Billy draufhauen wie diese beiden. <333

 

Billy erwachte mit einem Stöhnen. Sein Schädel dröhnte, sein rechter Arm schien taub zu sein und sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer. Sein Mund war so ausgedörrt, dass er im ersten Moment nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ihm Sand auf die Zunge rieselte.

Wo war er?

Er versuchte, sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren und als er auf seine linke Hand schaute, erstarrte er vor Schreck: blutverkrustet und geschwollen sprang ihm das Handgelenk entgegen, die Finger gekrümmt wie Vogelkrallen, und Billy bemerkte voll Schrecken, dass er keinen Schmerz verspürte - bei Gott, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Mühsam riss er den Blick von seiner missgestalteten Hand los und sah sich um. Dornen schnitten ihm über die Wange, als er den Kopf ein wenig vom staubigen Boden hob, doch er ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung.

Er lag im Schatten, am Boden einer Schlucht, die sich wie ein Pfeil in den rotbraunen Fels um ihn herum bohrte und lediglich einen kleinen Streifen blauen Himmel freigab, auf den Billy nun starrte. Er musste den Abhang hinunter gestürzt sein, als das Pferd vor der Klapperschlange gescheut hatte und tatsächlich, ein paar Meter weiter über ihm hing ein Stück seines einst weißen Hemdes im Gestrüpp, das aus dem Felsen wucherte.

Billy fluchte und versuchte erneut, sich aufzusetzen, darauf bedacht, seine linke Hand so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er sich auf die Knie, um wenigstens aus dem Gebüsch zu kriechen, doch seine Beine gaben augenblicklich unter ihm nach und er sank schwerfällig zurück. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem Rücken an den kalten Stein zu lehnen, während die Dornen erneut in sein Fleisch stachen. Sein Hemd und seine Hose waren zerrissen, einen seiner Stiefel hatte er verloren, genau wie den Gurt und - wo war sein Gewehr?

Billy sah hektisch nach links und rechts, doch er konnte es nirgends entdecken. Vielleicht lag es weiter hinten? Billy streckte den Hals. Die Schlucht verdiente diesen Namen kaum, stellte er nach ein paar Augenblicken fest, denn eigentlich war das Ganze lediglich eine Laune von Mutter Natur, ein unregelmäßiges Loch mitten im Felsen, gerade groß genug, dass Billy - wenn er aufstehen könnte - zehn Schritte in jede Richtung machen könnte, ehe er vor einer turmhohen Mauer aus glattem, kalten Stein stünde und von seinem Gewehr gab es nicht die geringste Spur.

Oh Gott. Barney und Lee und vor allem Hale würden ihn umbringen.

Wenn sie ihn überhaupt je fanden.

Verzweifelt ließ Billy den Kopf hängen, zog Knie und Arme eng an den Körper und starrte auf seine blutig gescheuerte Haut. Er hockte hier, mit gebrochenem Handgelenk, ohne Verpflegung und ohne Gewehr und niemand wusste, wo er war.

Er schluckte und schob die Schmerzen in Mund und Rachen auf den Mangel an Wasser und nicht etwa auf den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, und drohte, ihn zu ersticken.

Er hätte nicht weglaufen dürfen, das stand fest.

Aber während der letzten Wochen war so viel schief gegangen, dass er einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, als einen Haufen Meilen zwischen sich und die anderen zu bringen. Natürlich hätte er sich nicht mitten in der Nacht davonstehlen sollen, doch er hatte schließlich vorgehabt, spätestens in zwei Wochen einen Brief an Tool zu schreiben, damit Barney sich nicht sorgte.

Falls er das überhaupt getan hätte, schoss es Billy durch den Kopf, denn wenn Lee ihm wirklich erzählt hatte, was im Stall passiert war, dann war es gar nicht so abwegig, anzunehmen, dass Barney hocherfreut wäre, Billy endlich los zu sein.

Das Pochen in seinem Schädel nahm zu und Billy schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Er begann, tief ein- und auszuatmen, um die aufwallende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen, aber schon nach dem ersten Atemzug fiel ihm plötzlich auf, wie totenstill es um ihn herum war. Nicht einmal Insekten sirrten vorbei. Hastig riss er die Augen wieder auf und dabei fiel ihm der dunkle Blutfleck genau vor seinen Füßen auf.

Wieso hatte ihn eigentlich noch kein Schakal angefallen oder ein Geier ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen gerupft, fragte er sich plötzlich. Vielleicht hatte er einfach Glück gehabt, dachte er. Oder aber, und das erschien ihm viel wahrscheinlicher, es war so, dass er der einzige Idiot auf Gottes Erde war, der in dieses Loch fiel, in das sich nicht einmal ein Tier hineinwagte.

Die Sonne stieg höher. Bald würde sie auf dieses miserable Stück Land unter seinen Füßen hinab brennen und auch noch das letzte bisschen Wasser aus ihm heraus kochen.  
Billy seufzte. Er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen und einen Weg nach oben finden sollte.

Erneut schaute er auf seine verletzte Hand, die immer noch wie totes Gehölz am Ende seines Armes hing.  
Selbst wenn er es irgendwie schaffen sollte, aus der Schlucht zu klettern, so würde er doch niemals den endlos langen Marsch nach Hause überleben. Er war zwei Tage lang scharf geritten, hatte weder sich noch seinem Pferd viel Erholung gegönnt und er hatte während all dieser Zeit keine einzige Siedlung gesehen.

Nein, selbst wenn er hier raus käme, er würde elendiglich verdursten oder von Tieren angefallen werden, bevor er auch nur in die Nähe von Belmonte gelangen würde.

"Hilfe", krächzte er dann plötzlich völlig verzweifelt. "Hilfe! Ist da jemand?"

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gesessen und geschrien hatte, doch er hörte erst auf, als seine Stimme endgültig starb und er Blut schmeckte. Seine Worte hallten von den Wänden wider, bis er das seltsame Gefühl hatte, ein hilfloses Selbstgespräch zu führen.

Er wollte sich zurücklehnen und die Augen schließen, nur für ein paar Augenblicke, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, als plötzlich ein Kopf am oberen Rand der Schlucht auftauchte.

Billy traute seinen Augen nicht, zumal er gegen die Sonne schaute und nicht einmal die Hautfarbe des Mannes erkennen konnte, doch er verlor keine Zeit. Er entrang seiner staubtrockenen Kehle weitere krächzende Laute, er schlug mit der rechten Faust gegen den Stein und veranstaltete so viel Lärm, wie er nur konnte.

"Hier, hier bin ich!", krähte er und fürchtete, dass der Kopf sich jeden Moment zurückziehen würde, wenn er auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blick abwandte.

Doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen hörte er, wie jemand rief: "Da unten liegt er!", doch das Echo verzerrte die Stimme so sehr, dass er nicht wusste, wer das war.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf Billys Gesicht aus. Sie hatten ihn gefunden, sie hatten ihn tatsächlich gefunden. Vielleicht waren Barney und Lee ihm sofort nachgeritten, Hale konnte schließlich jede Spur auch noch nach einer Woche und drei Regenfällen verfolgen, wie Toll immer sagte.

Es war ihm plötzlich egal, was Lee Barney erzählt hatte, oder ob er ihm überhaupt etwas erzählt hatte, er würde schon einen Weg finden, das wieder hinzubekommen. Er würde jede Strafe auf sich nehmen, von ihm aus konnten sie ihn jahrelang in Belmonte einsperren und nie wieder irgendwohin mitnehmen, solange er nur wieder nach Hause durfte.  
Während Billy sich seine wahrscheinlich endlosen Strafen in den schillerndsten Farben ausmalte und dabei wie irre lachte, flog ihm plötzlich ein Lasso an den Kopf.

"Bind dich fest, Junge", tönte es von oben und Billy konnte immer noch nicht genau sagen, wer da mit ihm sprach. Gunnar vielleicht oder sogar Yin? Die beiden hatten zumindest einen recht starken Akzent. Egal wer es war, Barney und Lee würden nicht weit sein.

Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinen Armen und seinem Rücken, als er sich das Lasso umwarf, denn endlich würde wieder alles gut werden und er würde diesen albernen Streit mit Lee beenden und überhaupt, er würde nie wieder Widerworte geben und alles machen, was Barney ihm sagte, ohne auch nur ans Murren zu denken.  
Billy zog zweimal an der Leine und mit einem Ruck wurde er in die Höhe gezerrt. Er keuchte, als das Seil in sein wundgescheuertes Fleisch schnitt, doch auch das war ihm egal, als er immer höher stieg und sein staubiges Gefängnis hinter sich ließ.

Was sollte er bloß sagen, sobald er den anderen gegenüberstand?

Fieberhaft legte er sich ein paar Sätze zurecht, die zum allergrößten Teil aus Entschuldigungen bestanden und hoffte, dass er die wenigstens noch hervor bringen würde, bevor seine Kehle ihn endgültig im Stich ließ.

Ihn trennten nur noch ein paar Meter vom oberen Rand der Klippe und er beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er die anderen gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen würde, wenn er sie sah. Billy fürchtete, dass er andernfalls vor Erleichterung zusammenbrechen würde und das bisschen Stolz, das ihm noch geblieben war, wollte er keinesfalls auch noch aufs Spiel setzen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Barney“, begann er also, noch bevor sein Kopf gänzlich über dem Rand des Felsens aufgetaucht war. „Wirklich, es tut mir schrecklich leid, bitte verzeih mir, ich…“  
Zwei Arme schoben sich unter seine Achseln, man hievte ihn über den Rand und er versuchte sich hastig aufzurichten.  
„Bitte, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, einen törichten Fehler“, brabbelte er weiter, während er aufsah, „und ich werde es nie wieder tun, versprochen und…“

Oh Gott.

Oh Gott, bitte nicht.

Billy gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Da war nicht Barney, oder Lee oder Gunnar.

Vor ihm stand ein Dutzend Männer mit schwarzen Tätowierungen am Hals oder auf den Händen, von denen er gehofft hatte, dass er sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen müsste.  
„Ein törichter Fehler, in der Tat“, sagte der Mann in der Mitte, der auf einem nervös schnaubenden Pferd saß. Er war klein, mit einem Kreuz breit wie ein Türrahmen und auf seinem zerfurchten, sonnenverbrannten Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck höhnischen Triumphs, mit dem er nun auf Billy hinuntersah. „Billy the Kid. Was für ein schöner Fang.“  
Sein Name war Jean ‚Black Neck‘ Vilain, ein französischer Söldner, der zum gefürchtetsten und ruchlosesten Banditen diesseits des Colorado-Rivers geworden war. Seine Bande, die ‚Söhne Satans‘, waren dafür bekannt, ganze Züge auszurauben und niemanden am Leben zu lassen, bis auf den Lokführer, der mit einem Zug voller Leichen bis in die nächste Stadt fahren musste.

Billy kannte die Geschichten und auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, so machten sie ihm doch Angst, insbesondere, weil er wusste, dass Lee und Yin Vilain schon mehr als einmal begegnet waren und immer nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren.

Und nun hatten sie ihn eingefangen, Vilain wusste, wer er war und mit Sicherheit auch, dass er zu Barneys Truppe gehörte und sie würden weiß Gott was mit ihm anstellen.

Bevor er richtig wusste, was er tat, war Billy aufgesprungen und auf den schmalen Pfad zugestürmt, der sich rechts von ihnen am Felsen entlang schmiegte. Er hörte, wie Vilain etwas brüllte, doch plötzlich knickten Billys Beine unter ihm ein und er stürzte zu Boden. Instinktiv streckte er die Hände aus, bremste seinen Fall ab, sein linkes Handgelenk schlug auf einen scharfkantigen Kiesel auf – und Billy schrie, als der Schmerz in seinem Arm explodierte und ihn bis zum Rücken hinunter lähmte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, er schnappte nach Luft und bekam doch nichts in seine widerspenstigen Lungen hinein und dann sprangen vier ausgewachsene Männer auf seinen Rücken und nagelten ihn fest.

Während in seiner Schulter und seinem Arm ein Krieg tobte und er wie besessen nach Atem rang, kam Villain näher. Er stieg von seinem Pferd und schaute mit bodenloser Verachtung auf Billy hinunter.

„Weißt du, was das Problem mit euch jungen Burschen ist?“, fragte Villain, doch er ließ Billy keine Zeit zum Antworten, ehe er fortfuhr: „Das Problem ist, dass ihr keinerlei Respekt vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem mehr habt.“  
Durch den Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen sah Billy, dass Villain kurz nickte – einer der Schergen streckte Billys linken Arm am Boden aus und ehe er auch nur einen Muskel rühren konnte, trat Villain mit voller Kraft auf seinen Ellbogen.

Billy schrie.

Blut füllte seinen Mund, er hustete, wollte schreien und sterben gleichzeitig, er bekam keine Luft mehr, sein Arm war ein einziges Chaos aus Feuer und alles vernichtender Pein, das dröhnende Lachen der Männer über ihm, das wahnsinnige Schnauben des Pferdes, alles dröhnte in seinen Ohren, sein Arm, sein verfluchter Arm, warum schnitt ihm niemand diesen Arm ab –

Rote Punkte blitzten vor seinen Augen auf, als sich Villain plötzlich nach unten beugte und Billy am Nacken packte.

„Hast du Angst vor mir, Junge?“, murmelte er ihm zu, ein manisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Billy konnte an nichts anderes denken als den erbarmungslosen Schmerz in seiner Hand und er merkte, wie sich sein Verstand langsam verabschiedete.

„N-nein“, krächzte er, während ihm Blut und Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, doch das war gelogen, denn Billy hatte Angst wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Villain schien das ebenfalls zu wissen.

„Das wirst du noch“, teilte er ihm mit, dann hob er seinen Colt und schlug Billy quer übers Gesicht.

Er spürte noch, wie ihm die Unterlippe aufplatzte, dann versank er in gnädiger, allumfassender Dunkelheit.


	2. Planänderung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunnar sprengt, Barney seufzt, Lee knurrt und Billy schmollt.

 

**  
**

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher?"

"Wenn du mich das noch ein einziges Mal fragst, dann jage ich dir eine Kugel in den Hinterkopf."

"Und wie hoch willst du da springen, du Zwerg?"

„Wen nennst du hier Zwerg?“

„Oh bitte, du gehst mir bis zur Schulter und zwar dann, wenn ich auf dem Boden hocke.“

„Ich schwöre dir, ich schieße dir ins Gesicht…“

Ein heiteres Lachen ließ die beiden Streithälse zusammenzucken. Wie ein Mann drehten sie sich um und bedachten ihre Begleiterin mit einem finsteren Blick.

"Lacy hat nicht übertrieben", sagte Maggie und schaute glucksend zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr seid die größten Witzbolde diesseits von New Orleans!" Sie trug ein hellgraues, weites Hemd und eine braune Jacke, unter der sich mehr schlecht als recht zwei Colts verbargen. Ihre braune Hose aus derbem Stoff hatte die Frau in die wadenhohen schwarzen Stiefel gestopft, die trotz der daumendicken Staubschicht erkennen ließen, dass sie von hervorragender Machart waren. Man hätte meinen können, dass sich die Chinesin ganz auf die Männer vor ihr konzentrierte, doch immer wieder huschte ihr vergnügter Blick nach unten auf das staubige, sonnenverbrannte Stück Land und zu dem schwarzen Schienenstrang, der sich wie eine Schlange aus gleißendem Stahl zwischen den Hügeln entlang wand.

"Witzbolde!", ereiferte sich nun der kleinere der beiden Männer. Er war ähnlich gekleidet wie die Frau, doch statt zweier Pistolen trug er lange Messer mit breiter Klinge unter seiner schäbigen Jacke verborgen. Das schwere Schießeisen an seiner Hüfte war mehr zur Dekoration da, wie er selbst immer sagte. Sein Name war Lee Christmas und er war in sechs Staaten gefürchtet und in doppelt so vielen gesucht. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass er ein Messer schneller ziehen könne als Sundance Kid seinen Colt.

"Der einzige Witzbold, den ich hier sehe, steht da und ist immer dann stocktaub, wenn ich ihm was erzähle!", sagte er und deutete auf seinen Kumpanen, einen hünenhaften Mann mit schwarzem Haar, das an den Schläfen allmählich ergraute.

Er hieß Barney Ross, was mit Sicherheit nicht der Name war, der im Taufregister einer kleinen Kirche in Süditalien stand, doch das war zu lange her, als dass sich irgendwer noch daran erinnerte.

Barney war vieles gewesen: Einwanderer, Pionier, Soldat, Cowboy, Rinderzüchter und wenn man den Steckbriefen, die im ganzen Land die Straßen zierten, Glauben schenkte, so war Barney seit fast zehn Jahren ein Bandit und von Schießwut Getriebener, der jeden ehrlichen Bürger um sein hart verdientes Geld zu bringen gedachte und von dem es sich tunlichst fernzuhalten galt - eine Gefahr für Leib und Leben und für die allgemeine Sicherheit selbstverständlich.

Wer Barney näher kannte, wusste natürlich, dass nichts davon stimmte - er stahl nichts und er schoss auch keine Leute tot, die ihm nichts taten, im Gegenteil, ganze Ortschaften und Städte im Südwesten des Landes verdankten ihm und seiner Großzügigkeit ihre Existenz. Barney raubte grundsätzlich nur Versorgungszüge und Postkutschen der Forts aus und verteilte den größten Teil des Gewinns unter den Leuten, weswegen ihn viele den ‚Robin Hood aus Virginia‘ nannten.  

Lee nannte ihn einen sentimentalen Idioten, der noch nie in Virginia gewesen war, und überhaupt wäre es besser, wenn Barney aufhören würde, seine zum Gotterbarmen hässliche Fratze überall zu zeigen, irgendwann würde man sie doch noch schnappen und am nächstbesten Baum aufknüpfen; sicher, wenn Barney Lust dazu hatte, bitteschön, Lee würde ihn wohl kaum davon abhalten, doch könnte er nicht einmal weiter denken als bis zwölf Uhr mittags, er hatte schließlich das Kind, um das er sich kümmern musste.

Das ‚Kind‘ war achtzehn Jahre alt, sechs Fuß vier groß und hieß Billy Timmons. Niemand konnte genau sagen, wann er zu Barneys Bande aus Gesetzlosen gestoßen war, sodass in einigen Städten die wildesten Gerüchte im Umlauf waren. Einige behaupteten, Billy sei Barneys leiblicher Sohn, während andere die Meinung vertraten, es müsse sich bei ihm um den Sohn eines Gouverneurs handeln, der sich gegen seinen Vater aufgelehnt und sich den Expendables angeschlossen hatte, während wieder andere sagten, Billy sei bloß ein Farmersjunge, dessen Familie vom Typhus dahingerafft wurde und der bei Barney Unterschlupf gefunden hatte.

Was jedoch feststand, war, dass Billy ein fabelhafter Bandit war, der sich ein paar dutzend Meter vor ihnen hinter einem vertrockneten Gestrüpp zusammenkauerte und wie sie alle auf die Explosion wartete, die den Vier-Fünfzehner aus Parston zum Anhalten zwingen und konsequenterweise das Ausrauben erleichtern sollte. 

Mittlerweile war es sechs Uhr neunzehn. 

Lee kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte in Richtung der Felswand gegenüber dem Hügel. „Wo stecken die beiden Holzköpfe?“, murmelte er und wie aufs Stichwort tauchte plötzlich Yin auf einem der Vorsprünge auf. Er wedelte wild mit den Armen und wandte ständig den Kopf nach hinten, um hemmungslos auf den blonden Riesen einzuschimpfen, der  gerade neben ihn trat und die Handfläche nach oben reckte.

Gunnars Signal! Alles war bereit.

Gunnar und Yin kletterten behände nach unten, überquerten die Schienen und versteckten sich am Fuß des Hügels. Rasch schaute Lee nach links und rechts, wo Hale und Toll ebenfalls gut verborgen zwischen Felsen lagen. Das Grollen und Donnern des Zuges wurde stetig lauter, obwohl er noch nicht zu sehen war.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich mich ständig überreden lasse, bei diesen Wahnsinnsaktionen mitzumachen“, knurrte Lee, als er ebenfalls in die Hocke ging, genau wie Barney und Maggie.

„Hör schon auf, das hier war dein Plan“, erwiderte Barney, doch er schien nicht richtig bei der Sache zu sein. Wieso auch, Lees Murren gehörte schließlich zu jeder Expedition dazu.

„Mein Plan war es, Richtung Texas zu reiten und die Füße still zu halten, du vergesslicher alter Sack“, fauchte Lee.

„Wir reiten doch auch Richtung Texas.“

„Mit einem Umweg nach Nevada, um einen Zug Richtung Fort Willis auszurauben!“

„Genau!“

Barney strahlte ihn an, woraufhin Lee zu einem gewaltigen Schwall an Flüchen ansetzte, doch in genau diesem Moment explodierte die Sprengladung und statt des kleinen mannshohen Vorsprungs stürzte ein Drittel der Felswand mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm der Erde entgegen. Felsbrocken, groß wie Kälber, flogen hoch in die Luft und krachten splitternd und dröhnend zurück auf die trockene Erde, Kies, scharf wie Glas und schnell wie Gewehrkugeln, spritzte in alle Richtungen, Staub wirbelte auf, verklebte Nasen und Augen und machte das Atmen beinah unmöglich.

Es dauerte geschlagene drei Minuten, bis sich das Chaos soweit gelegt hatte, dass sie das ganze Ausmaß der Sprengung sehen konnten: es fehlte ein weit größeres Stück der Schienen, begraben unter Schutt und Trümmern, als sie vorhergesehen hatten.

Barney hustete und wischte sich Dreck aus den Augen. Der beigebraune Staub ließ ihn aussehen, als sei er in Ton getaucht worden.

„Gunnar!“, donnerte er. „Meinst du, das war genug Sprengstoff?!“

„Was denn?“, kam die Antwort und man konnte das lässige Schulterzucken beinah hören. „Die Wand ist unten, oder?“

„Ja, und wir gleich mit“, murmelte Lee, woraufhin Maggie prustete. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie zwei Kohlestücke in ihrem verdreckten Gesicht.

„Was ist daran so lustig?“, fragte Lee gereizt.

„Oh, nichts“, antwortete sie. „Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ihr beide jemals die gleiche Meinung zu etwas haben würdet.“

„Haben wir nicht. Niemals“, gab Lee augenblicklich zurück, und riss wütend den Kopf herum, als er das Gebüsch vor ihnen verdächtig zucken sah.

„Hör sofort auf zu lachen, Billy Timmons!“, rief er erbost und das Beben erstarb, gefolgt von einem äußerst lauten und sehr entnervten Stöhnen.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Bursche!“

„Lee.“ Barney legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach halblang.“

„Pah. Der Junge ist zu frech“, erwiderte Lee, doch er blieb tatsächlich liegen, wo er war. Fertig war er allerdings noch lange nicht. „Das liegt daran, weil du dich nie um ihn kümmerst und alles an mir hängen bleibt!“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Du hast mich genau verstanden, Barney Ross, du hast in der Erziehung völlig versagt!“

„Meine Erziehung ist fabelhaft! Du bist der Einzige, der daran etwas auszusetzen hat!“

„Irgendwer muss das schließlich tun und nur, weil alle anderen zu feige sind, bin das ständig ich!“

„Du verdammter…“

Wie aus dem Nichts stand Hale plötzlich vor ihnen und warf den beiden Streithälsen einen ungnädigen Blick zu. „Könnt ihr zwei Turteltäubchen endlich mal die Klappe halten? Da hinten kommt Lacy.“

Als hätte er ein Zauberwort gesagt wurde Lee plötzlich ganz still. Er verdrehte heftig den Kopf, um in die Richtung zu spähen, in die Hale gedeutet hatte und dann kramte er tatsächlich nach einem Taschentuch, um sich das Gesicht abzuwischen.

Barney stöhnte und schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht, während Maggie bloß spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Weiß er, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm hat?“, fragte sie Barney und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Stimme sonderlich zu senken.

„Wenn sie es ihm nicht mit einem Messer in die Haut geritzt hat, dann nicht“, war die geraunte und wütende Antwort. „Er bemerkt so einiges nicht.“

Maggie blieb still, doch sie lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die nichts Gutes verhieß.

Ein paar Augenblicke später tauchte Lacy auf. Die dunklen Haare klebten an ihrem Hals und sie wischte sich beständig die Stirn ab, während sie sich den steilen Abhang zu den anderen hinab kämpfte.

„Ihr könnt aufhören, auf dem Boden herumzukriechen“, sagte sie müde, als der Reihe nach erst Toll, dann Lee und Barney und schließlich Maggie aus ihren Verstecken in der Senke krochen.

„Wieso das denn?“, fragte Lee, doch seiner Stimme fehlte der übliche gereizte Unterton. „Der Zug muss doch jeden Moment kommen.“

Lacy winkte ab. „Nicht nachdem ihr den halben Canyon zum Einsturz gebracht habt. Sie haben ihre Fahrt verlangsamt und die Wachen verdoppelt. Ehe sie hier sind, bleibt uns mindestens eine halbe Stunde.“

Es war offensichtlich, dass Barney diese Neuigkeit alles andere als erfreute. Am liebsten hätte er quer über das vertrocknete Ödland hinweg gebrüllt, um Gunnar die Hölle heiß zu machen, doch nichts was er hätte sagen können, wäre auch nur annähernd so grausam gewesen wie eine von Yins patentierten Schreitiraden.

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan“, sagte er stattdessen mit einem tiefen Seufzen. „Gunnar! Yin! Schwingt euch hierher. Du auch, Billy.“

Einige Augenblicke später standen alle sieben Expendables sowie Lacy und Maggie um einen staubigen Flecken Erde herum, den Barney nun mit Stöcken und Steinchen attackierte.

„Meine alte blinde Großmutter kann besser malen als du“, knurrte Lee, während Barney einen groben Schlachtplan auf den Boden kritzelte.

„Deine alte blinde Großmutter ist tot!“

„Trotzdem kann sie’s besser.“

„Jungs...”

„Schon gut.“

Daraufhin erläuterte Barney den Plan, schob Steine hierhin, Äste dorthin und der Reihe nach nickten alle und selbst Lee gab knurrend zu, dass die ganze Nummer nicht mehr völlig nach Selbstmord aussah, kurz bevor er sich aufmachte, um erneut die Umgebung auszuspähen.

Nur Billy sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen getreten. Er riss das Halstuch vom Mund. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Barney.“

„Hm?“

„Laut diesem Plan muss ich nach hinten, um die Pferde zu bewachen!“

Barney neigte den Kopf und warf Billy einen langen Blick zu, den der völlig ignorierte. Er blieb stehen wo er war, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und mit wild funkelnden Augen. Niemand sagte etwas, bis Hale sich schließlich erhob, seine Hose abklopfte und laut verkündete, dass er mit dem Plan zufrieden war und er nun sein Versteck aufsuchen würde, immerhin hatten sie einen Zug zu überfallen. Toll folgte ihm hastig und mit deutlich weniger Worten.

Barney sah ihnen nach, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Billy, der immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand.

„Du bist hinten, weil du unseren Rückzug decken sollst. Die Pferde sind nicht dein Hauptziel“, erklärte er gedehnt, doch Billy hörte ihm nicht zu.

„Das war nicht abgesprochen“, sagte er und es war erstaunlich, wie ruhig seine Stimme dabei blieb, immerhin zitterten seine geballten Fäuste vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Ich kann vorne mitmischen. Gunnar und Yin unterstützen zum Beispiel.“

„Wir brauchen keine Hilfe“, erklärte Yin augenblicklich, woraufhin Gunnar sich verwirrt umwandte.

„Du hast vorhin noch gesagt, dass ein drittes Paar Hände…“, begann er, doch da trat Yin ihm vors Schienbein und zerrte ihn weg. „Au! Äh, uns geht’s gut, meinte ich!“

Barney gestattete sich ein Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder an den Jungen wandte. „Billy, du hast doch mitbekommen, dass wir den Plan ändern mussten. Außerdem habe ich sonst niemanden, der auf lange Distanz so gut ist wie du, irgendwer muss uns Feuerschutz geben.“

Das Kompliment zeigte nicht die geringste Wirkung, stattdessen deutete Billy wutschnaubend auf die beiden Frauen.

„Und warum kann dann keiner von ihnen zurückbleiben?“, fragte er, doch er wusste im selben Moment, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Lacy und Maggie schauten sich an, dann deutete Lacy einen Knicks an.

„Bitte nach dir“, sagte sie und Maggie trat einen Schritt vor. Als sie Billy eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte der nur ein kleines bisschen zusammen.

„Kannst du einen Safe knacken?“, fragte sie freundlich. „Innerhalb von vier Minuten? Während links und rechts von dir Kugeln in das Holz einschlagen und du weißt, dass dich jeder noch so kleine Fehler das Leben kosten wird? Wenn eine dieser Kugeln in deinen Oberarm einschlägt und dein eigenes Blut deine Hände glitschig macht und du trotzdem weitermachen musst, weil du weißt, dass sich alle auf dich verlassen, egal wie sehr es wehtut? Hm? Kannst du das?“

Billy schluckte und schaute Maggie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „N-nein“, stammelte er.

„Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.“

„N-nein, Ma’am.“ Billy war rot bis unter die Haarspitzen.

„Gut. Dann wird dir klar sein, warum du hinten bleiben wirst und nicht ich.“

Sie trat zurück und nickte Lacy zu. „Du weißt, wo du uns finden kannst“, sagte sie zu Barney, dann ließen sie den Jungen und den Mann zurück.

„Du wirst dich später bei Maggie entschuldigen“, sagte Barney nach ein paar Augenblicken äußerst unangenehmen Schweigens. „Keine Diskussion. Und jetzt geh und kümmer dich um deine Gewehre.“

„Vertraust du mir nicht?“, fragte Billy plötzlich leise. „Ist es das? Traust du mir nichts zu? Du kannst es ruhig sagen.“

„Ach, Billy.“ Barney klang mit einem Mal sehr müde. „Das ist doch albern.“

„Ich kann schießen und ich kann kämpfen. Glaubst du, ich übe zum Spaß jeden Tag mit Yin und Hale?“

„Billy, darum geht es doch überhaupt…“

„Nicht?“, rief Billy zornig. „Worum geht es denn dann? Erklär es mir, Barney, denn ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht ein einziges Mal zeigen kann, was ich drauf habe! Du und Lee, ihr lasst mich nie mit nach vorn. Ich bin gut, Barney, das weiß ich. Warum lässt du es mich nicht beweisen?“

„Billy…“

„Warum nicht?!“

„Aus gutem Grund, Junge“, ertönte es plötzlich von hinten und Billy fuhr wütend herum.

„Was soll das heißen, Lee?“, fauchte er.

„Das ist doch wohl klar“, antwortete Lee. „Du hast ganz offensichtlich ein Problem damit, Befehle zu befolgen, hm? Du hältst die ganze Operation auf mit deinen kindischen Spielchen. Ist doch nur logisch, dass Barney so einen nicht in den vorderen Reihen haben will. Und jetzt geh endlich auf deinen Posten.“

Billy klappte der Mund auf. Er war enttäuscht, wütend, aber vor allem tief verletzt und selbst Barney schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein ob Lees harscher Worte.

„Das ist nicht fair“, murmelte Billy schließlich. „Ich kann Befehle befolgen.“

„Ach ja? Sieht im Moment nicht danach aus.“

„Lee, bitte… ich kann helfen, ich weiß…“

„Nichts ‚Lee, bitte‘! Du hast eine Aufgabe bekommen und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich noch wütender werde, dann wirst du diese ohne zu Murren erfüllen. Verstanden, Bursche?“

Billy ballte die Fäuste, sah von einem zum anderen, doch ihm war klar, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Wortlos drehte er sich um und stapfte den Hügel hinauf.

„Und setz deine gottverdammte Maske auf“, brüllte Lee ihm hinterher. Barney seufzte.

„Das war nun wirklich nicht nötig“, meinte er.

„Nicht nötig?“, blaffte Lee ihn an. „Ich hab mir euer kleines Schauspiel hier angesehen und ich sage dir, was nicht nötig ist: zehn Minuten Diskussion, nur weil der Kleine nicht tut, was man ihm sagt!“ Er schlug Barney auf die Schulter. „Du hast ihn nicht im Griff, das ist das Problem hier.“

„Du hättest ihn nicht gleich so niedermachen müssen.“

„Oh bitte. Du kannst nie hart durchgreifen, wenn es um den Jungen geht, das konntest du noch nie. Euretwegen wäre uns beinah der Zug durch die Lappen gegangen.“

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht.“

„Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will. Der Bursche ist zu jung für die schmutzigen Sachen.“  
„Er ist achtzehn.“

„Sag ich doch.“

„Hm. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit nach vorn. Gunnar ist ebenso gut auf lange Distanz…“

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Du kannst doch nicht nachgeben, nur weil er schmollt!“

Barney knurrte: „Das meinte ich nicht“, doch Lee winkte verächtlich ab.

„Können wir das später klären? Wir haben sowieso schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet.“

Barney schnaubte erbost, doch Lee hatte, so unglaublich das auch klang, tatsächlich recht. Der Zug würde jeden Moment kommen und sie hatten einen Job zu erledigen.

Mit einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick zu Billy, der gerade über die Hügelkuppe verschwand, machte sich Barney auf den Weg nach unten. 

 


	3. Ritt nach Belmonte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wurde gesponsert von missverstandenen Teenagern.

**  
**

Eigentlich lief alles wie am Schnürchen.

Der Zug stoppte, wie vorhergesehen, die Infanteristen von Fort Willis schossen noch schlechter als Lees blinde, tote Großmutter und sogar Gunnar zündete ausnahmsweise die genau ausreichende Menge an Dynamitstangen, um die Waggontür aufzusprengen. Als Maggie den Tresor sah, glaubte Barney, sie lachen zu hören und innerhalb von vier Minuten hatten sie das Geld und, was noch wichtiger war, die Druckplatten in Leinenbeutel gestopft und sprangen aus dem zerstörten Wagen, schießend und fluchend, während sie sich den Hügel hinauf kämpften, wo Billy mit den Pferden wartete. Barney kam als Vorletzter, Lee ein paar dutzend Meter hinter ihm. Er schleuderte ein Wurfmesser nach dem anderen auf die Soldaten und nicht ein einziges verfehlte sein Ziel.

Sie waren also schon auf dem Rückzug, als es passierte.

Billy sah Barney nicht in die Augen, sondern hielt ihm bloß stumm die Zügel entgegen, als er angerannt kam und sich in den Sattel schwang.

„Steig auf“, befahl er Billy, doch der Junge zögerte.

„Lees Pferd“, sagte er.

„Darum kümmere ich mich, lauf!“

Billy nickte, dann erstarrte er plötzlich und eh Barney richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, stürzte Billy an ihm vorbei und rannte wie ein Besessener den Hügel hinab.

Barney beugte sich jäh nach vorn, um die Zügel der schnaubenden, nervösen Pferde aufzufangen, dann wandte er sich panisch um.

Die Szene war beängstigend.

Lee lag am Boden, er musste gestürzt sein, und richtete sich gerade fluchend auf, als ein blutüberströmter Soldat wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm auftauchte. Der Mann brüllte vor Schmerz, Barney konnte eins von Lees Messern in seinem Oberschenkel erkennen, wie war er überhaupt so weit hinaufgekommen? Er hielt einen Felsbrocken hoch über dem Kopf, bereit, ihn jeden Moment auf Lee niedersausen zu lassen, seinen Kopf und die Schultern zu zerquetschen, doch plötzlich sprang Billy über Lee hinweg gegen die Brust des Mannes. Sie schrien, der Soldat ließ den Stein fallen, fiel hintenüber, Billy stürzte über ihn hinweg, schlitterte ein paar Meter den Hügel hinab, doch dann sprang er sofort wieder auf die Beine, zog seinen Colt, aber der Soldat war tot, der Felsen hatte ihm den Nacken zerschmettert.

„Was zum Teufel!“, hörte Barney Lee brüllen und endlich erwachte er aus seiner Starre. 

„Lauft!“, schrie er den beiden zu und sie rannten tatsächlich los, Lee fluchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, Billy mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das Barney je an ihm gesehen hatte.

Er riss sein nervös tänzelndes Pferd herum, ein Auge auf den zerstörten Zug gerichtet, doch es schien nicht so, als seien die übrig gebliebenen Soldaten besonders erpicht darauf, ihnen zu folgen - irgendwer musste ja schließlich die Schienen frei räumen und Leichen gruben nicht besonders gut.

Endlich waren die beiden oben und Barney sah mit Erleichterung, dass Lee aufsitzen konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort jagten sie davon über die staubige Prärie, den anderen hinterher, die einen derartig großen Vorsprung hatten, dass sie bloß noch schwarze Punkte in der Ferne waren. Sie würden bald anhalten, wie abgesprochen.

Barney rechnete in Gedanken ihren Anteil aus – er würde großzügig ausfallen, Tool würde sich freuen – als Lee hinter ihm auf einmal explodierte.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Junge!“, schrie er so laut, dass sein Pferd empört wieherte.

Barney wandte verwirrt den Kopf. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?

„Hä?“, fragte Billy und lenkte sein Pferd näher an Lees, wahrscheinlich weil er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was meinst du?“

„Du solltest hinten bleiben, schon vergessen!“ Lee war knallrot angelaufen. „Du hattest dort absolut nichts zu suchen!“

„Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet!“, schrie Billy zurück und Barney konnte praktisch sehen, wie ungerecht er sich behandelt fühlte. Er wollte sich einmischen, doch Lee war noch lange nicht fertig.

„Du hast dich in völlig unnötige Gefahr gebracht, du verdammter Grünschnabel! Du hast einen klaren Befehl mit Füßen getreten und es hätte wer weiß was passieren können! Und wieso zum Teufel hattest du deine Maske nicht auf, hm?!“

„Ich…was… der Kerl hätte dich töten können!“ Billy war nun ebenso rot wie Lee und er zerrte wutentbrannt an den Zügeln.

„Verschon mich mit deinen Ausreden, Bursche! Ich hatte alles im Griff. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, verlass dich drauf, du gottverfluchter… Sobald wir in Belmonte sind, werde ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, bis du lernst, was es heißt, einem Befehl zu gehorchen!“

Billy wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lee warf ihm einen derartig mörderischen Blick zu, dass er bloß zornig die Lippen aufeinanderpresste, sich soweit es ging über den Hals seines Pferdes beugte und niemanden mehr eines Blickes würdigte.

Lee fluchte weiter leise vor sich hin und Barney schnappte Fetzen auf, die nach „viel zu jung“ und „hab ich doch gesagt“ klangen. Er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, doch wenn er ehrlich war, dann waren diese Reibereien zwischen Lee und Billy keine Seltenheit und nach einem scharfen Ritt oder spätestens nach einer Nacht waren sie meist vergeben und vergessen. Lee meinte es nicht so, das musste Billy klar sein und bis Belmonte würden sie mindestens drei Tage brauchen. Zeit genug also, damit sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigen könnten.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich also wieder den dringlicheren Problemen zu und sagte nichts.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie den Treffpunkt erreicht, einen winzigen, staubbedeckten Tümpel, gerade gut genug, um die Pferde zu tränken.

Gunnar und Yin waren dabei, das Geld zu zählen, während Hale und Toll die Druckplatten begutachteten. Lacy und Maggie saßen etwas abseits.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, begrüßte Hale sie. „Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt an Altersschwäche gestorben.“

„Spar dir deine Sprüche“, knurrte Lee und stieg ab. Hale runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los, Christmas? Haben sie dir in den Hintern geschossen?“

„Mach einfach weiter, ja?“, antwortete Lee barsch und führte sein schnaubendes Pferd zum Wasser.

Hale warf Barney einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der winkte ab.

„Wie sieht‘s aus?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Ganz gut“, erwiderte Toll. „Zwei Platten haben Risse, aber die obere Hälfte ist noch zu gebrauchen.“

„Gute Arbeit.“

„Hab  ja auch ich gemacht.“

Barney verdrehte die Augen, dann stieg er ab und ging zu Maggie und Lacy hinüber.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Klar“, antwortete Maggie und hielt paradoxerweise ihre dick verbundene Hand in die Höhe. „Bloß ein Kratzer, dank der verdammten Tür.“

„Mit ‚bloß ein Kratzer‘ meint sie, dass sie sich vier Finger gebrochen hat“, warf Lacy trocken ein und riss einen Fetzen groben Stoffs in lange Streifen.

„Ach, sei nicht sauer, Lacy“, erwiderte Maggie gutgelaunt. „Die rechte Hand funktioniert doch noch.“

„Als ob mich das trösten würde!“

„Im Bett normalerweise schon.“

„Maggie!“

Barney blinzelte ein paar Mal und dann beschloss er, dass es besser war, so zu tun, als habe er das nicht gehört und als sei er plötzlich farbenblind geworden, sodass er Lacys dunkelrotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Ging ihn schließlich auch nichts an.

„Großartige Arbeit“, sagte er also bloß. „Ihr bekommt meinen Anteil. Als Entschädigung für die Hand.“

Maggie hörte sofort auf zu grinsen. „Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja.“

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang und betrachtete Barney eingehend, dann schüttelte sie belustigt den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich völlig wahnsinnig, Barney Ross. Aber mein Problem soll’s nicht sein, wenn du keinerlei Geschäftssinn hast.“

Barney nickte nur.

„Gunnar“, rief er dann. „Zähl den Damen meinen Anteil hinzu.“

„Wird erledigt, Boss.“

„Wieso das denn?“, rief Yin.

„Weil Maggie sich verletzt hat. Das ist eine Aufwandsentschädigung.“

„Aha. Und wo ist meine? Ich betreibe schließlich immer diesen Aufwand! Eigentlich sogar doppelten, immerhin bin ich nur halb so groß wie ihr Riesen.“

„Müsstest du dann nicht auch nur halb so viel Geld brauchen?“, rief Toll, woraufhin Yin ihm einen Stein an den Kopf warf.

„Idioten“, sagte Barney kopfschüttelnd und schenkte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung. In ein paar Minuten würden sie aufbrechen und er hatte noch eine äußerst unangenehme Aufgabe vor sich.

Lee hockte am Wasserrand und schälte sich vorsichtig aus seinem Hemd, als Barney sich neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Schleich dich nicht so an, du Trottel!“

Barney ignorierte ihn und deutete auf die blauschwarze Verfärbung knapp unterhalb von Lees Brust. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Pah, das ist nichts. Eine gebrochene Rippe, allerhöchstens.“ Er log, das war Barney klar. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Lee das Thema gewechselt: „Um den Jungen solltest du dir Gedanken machen!“

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet.“

„Gehorcht hat er nicht, das wolltest du wohl sagen.“

Barney seufzte. „Du bist zu streng.“

„Und du zu weich.“

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick lang.

„Er wollte bloß helfen, Lee. Seinen Freund beschützen.“

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich mit diesem hirnlosen Soldatentrottel nicht allein fertig geworden wäre?“, fragte Lee hitzig und Barney wusste, dass, egal was er jetzt sagen würde, der Ritt nach Belmonte eine einzige Katastrophe werden würde.

Also zuckte er bloß die Schultern und wiederholte: „Er hatte Angst um dich.“

Lee seufzte plötzlich und all der Ärger schien aus seinem Körper zu fließen. „Das ist doch genau das Problem. Er denkt nicht nach. Ich war nicht in Gefahr, doch der Kleine… er hätte sterben können, Barney!“

Lee schaute ihn an und in seinen Augen stand eiskalte Angst, wie sie Barney noch nie gesehen hatte.

Bei Gott, was erwiderte man auf so etwas?

„Lee…“, begann er unschlüssig. „Du kannst ihn nicht ewig beschützen. Gerade nicht in unserem… Gewerbe.“

Barney kam sich plötzlich sehr herzlos und ungeschickt vor, kaum, dass er das gesagt hatte, doch Lee schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn er starrte entschlossen auf seine blutverkrusteten Hände hinunter.

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen.“

Stur wie zehn Esel, schoss es Barney durch den Kopf, doch er liebte ihn schließlich deswegen.

Langsam stand er auf. Er hätte gern noch etwas Tröstliches gesagt, oder etwas Beruhigendes und Kluges. Doch da ihm nichts einfiel, überlegte er, dass es keine sonderlich schlechte Taktik wäre, Lee ein wenig abzulenken.

„Ich habe meinen Anteil übrigens Maggie und Lacy gegeben.“

„Was?!“

„Schien mir gerecht. Sie hat schließlich den Safe geknackt.“

„Du bist der weichherzigste Vollidiot, der mir je untergekommen ist. Ich soll dich wohl wieder mit durchfüttern, hm?“

„Nur bis zum nächsten Überfall.“

„Klar, und kurz danach siehst du ein paar halbverhungerte Kinder, wirfst das Geld auf den Boden und rennst, als sei der Teufel hinter dir her. Scher dich weg, los.“ 

Barney lachte auf, als Lee ihn mit wedelnden Armen vertrieb.

Ihm war klar, dass Lee seine Schimpftiraden nicht ernst meinte. Obwohl er sich andauernd beschwerte und alles und jeden angiftete, war er, wenn man es genau nahm, noch sentimentaler als Barney. Er mochte verschlossen wirken und sich benehmen, als habe die Welt sich tagtäglich aufs Neue gegen ihn verschworen. Doch tief im Inneren war er recht optimistisch und lebensfroh, loyal bis zum Äußersten und sobald er jemanden ins Herz geschlossen hatte, war er bereit, alles für denjenigen zu tun.

Wenn Billy das ahnen würde, hätten sie einige Sorgen weniger, stellte Barney betrübt fest, aber es nützte nichts, der Junge verdiente ein Gespräch.

Er entdeckte ihn neben Maggie und Lacy und obwohl er nicht hören konnte, was sie miteinander besprachen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Billy sich für sein Benehmen entschuldigte. Lacy tätschelte versöhnlich seinen Oberarm, während Maggie milde lächelte und ihm dann sogar durchs Haar strich. Das war etwas, was normalerweise niemand außer Barney durfte und wenn er Billy nicht genau gekannt hätte, dann wäre ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen, wie gequält sein Lächeln dabei aussah.

Wärme flutete durch Barneys Brust. Er war stolz auf ihn, so unendlich stolz…

Er folgte ihm, als sich Billy von den beiden Frauen verabschiedete und zu seinem Pferd hinüber schlenderte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht“, meinte Barney und kam sich jetzt schon dämlich vor. Es machte keinen Sinn, Billy zu loben, nur weil er sich entschuldigt hatte, doch Barney hatte verzweifelt nach einem gutmütigen Anfang gesucht.

Nicht, dass es viel bewirkt hätte. Billy schnaubte lediglich ungläubig und machte sich an seinem Sattel zu schaffen, während er sich bemühte, alles außer Barney anzusehen.

„Ich habe mich nur entschuldigt. Wie du gesagt hast. Ich kann nämlich Befehle befolgen“, ätzte er.

„Ach, Billy…“ Hilflos hob Barney die Hände. „Lee war bloß nervös. Du hast ihm und mir einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt und… du kennst ihn doch.“

„Tu ich das?“, sagte Billy leise. Er hob den Kopf und sah Barney trotzig an. „Ich kenne seine Wutanfälle und sein ständiges Meckern und das nichts, was ich tue, gut genug für ihn ist. Was ich nicht kenne, ist seine Angewohnheit, mir an allem die Schuld zu geben.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Junge.“

„Lass gut sein, Barney. Ich rette ihm das Leben, weil ich seltsamerweise nicht tatenlos mit ansehen will, wie er ermordet wird – und alles, was ich bekomme sind Vorwürfe und das Versprechen auf eine Strafe, die sich gewaschen hat! Als hätte ich die Pferde abhauen lassen oder vergessen, die Wasserflaschen aufzufüllen“, fügte er leise und mehr für sich selbst hinzu. Barney runzelte die Stirn. Hatten sie ihn tatsächlich irgendwann einmal wegen so etwas bestraft? Es kam ihm absurd vor, doch aus Billys Worten sprach so viel gerechter Zorn, dass Barney sie lieber nicht in Frage stellen wollte.   

„Ich will nicht mal ein Dankeschön“, fuhr Billy fort. „Ich hätte das für jeden von euch getan. Wir sind immerhin eine Familie, oder nicht?“

„Hm.“

„Und normalerweise vertraut man sich in einer Familie. Das ist es, was ich will. Ein kleines bisschen Vertrauen!“ Den letzten Teil hatte Billy beinah geschrien und Barney sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hale und Maggie die Köpfe wandten.

„Er vertraut dir“, beeilte Barney sich zu sagen, aber es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren hohl und leer. Billy stöhnte schwach auf.

„Wirklich? Dann hat er eine beschissene Art, das zu zeigen.“

„Billy!“ Die Ermahnung kam ganz automatisch, Barney musste nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken und so brauchte er einen Moment, um den matten Blick, den Billy ihm zuwarf, zuzuordnen. Es machte ihm beinah Angst.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Barney“, sagte Billy müde. „Wieso glaubt ihr mir das nicht?“

Zum ersten Mal fiel Barney auf, dass Billy fast eine Handbreit größer war als er selbst. Verdammt noch mal, wann war das denn passiert? Seit wann musste er zu dem Burschen aufschauen, den er noch vor kurzem auf den Schultern getragen hatte? Der beim Reiten irgendwann so müde wurde, dass Barney ihn vor sich aufs Pferd setzen musste, damit er nicht hinunterfiel? Der von Gunnar am Hosenbund aus dem Wasser gefischt wurde, hustend und spuckend, weil er noch nicht schwimmen konnte?

Ein Riss ging durch Barneys Herz und er griff sich unwillkürlich an die Brust.

„Hab ein wenig Nachsicht mit uns“, murmelte er milde. „Es ist schwierig mit anzusehen, wie die Kinder erwachsen werden.“

Er hatte es nett gemeint, eine leise Spöttelei auf Lee und sich selbst, denn es stimmte, sie waren alt und störrisch und der Junge war dabei, ihnen endgültig zu entwachsen. Doch Billy verstand es völlig falsch.

„Er ist nicht mein Vater“, sagte er zornig. „Und ich bin nicht sein Sohn!“

Barney blinzelte verwirrt. „Was… so meinte ich das nicht, Bursche.“

Billy winkte ungeduldig ab. „Das weiß ich. Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass ich… ich könnte…“ Er unterbrach sich unvermittelt und schaute auf seine Hände, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Junge?“ Stirnrunzelnd stellte Barney fest, dass er anscheinend schon seit längerem nicht mehr Teil dieses Gespräches war.

„Ich könnte gehen“, flüsterte Billy schließlich, in Ehrfurcht vor seiner eigenen Überlegung versunken. „Ich könnte gehen, wenn ich wollte, oder, Barney?“

Wie bei allen vermaledeiten Höllenhunden war er denn jetzt darauf gekommen?

„Ich…ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst“, erwiderte Barney, allerdings nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Billy errötete und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich sage nicht, dass… ich meine nur… ich könnte verschwinden. Die Expendables verlassen und mein eigenes Ding drehen. Oder nicht?“

Es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft, dem Jungen nicht an den Hals zu springen und diesen Unsinn aus ihm raus zu schütteln. Was für ein Blödsinn! Ausgemachter Schwachsinn!

Trotzdem brach Barneys Stimme als er fragte: „Wohin würdest du gehen?“ und er musste sich hastig räuspern.

Billy sah ihn immer noch nicht an. „Weiß ich nicht. Irgendwohin.“

„Hm.“

Barney war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er wünschte sich, ihm würden die richtigen Worte einfallen. Wenn er ihn nur glauben machen konnte, dass es nicht nötig war, zu gehen, dass sie mit Sicherheit eine Lösung finden würden, doch seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, wann auch immer er den Mund aufmachte.

Es war schrecklich, festzustellen, dass man nicht perfekt war.

„Hör zu, Junge. Komm mit nach Belmonte. Alles andere wird sich ergeben, das verspreche ich dir. In Ordnung?“

„Ja. Ja, natürlich.“

Billy lächelte und Barney fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er in dem scheuen Grinsen immer noch eine Spur des kleinen Jungens von früher fand.

Vielleicht war noch nicht alles völlig hoffnungslos.

 

Der Ritt nach Belmonte war ereignislos, wenn man von einem gewaltigen Regensturm in der ersten Nacht absah, bei dem Toll sich einen Schnupfen einfing und sie für den Rest des Weges mit ohrenbetäubend lautem Niesen unterhielt.

Es wurde sogar so schlimm, dass Hale ihm etwas von seiner Spezialmixtur abgab, einem fast schwarzen, klebrigen Tee. Das war noch nie passiert und Gunnar behauptete, dass er ab sofort an Gott glauben würde, immerhin hatte er soeben ein Wunder mit eigenen Augen miterlebt. Yin erklärte, dass Gunnar besser daran täte, an die chinesischen Götter zu glauben, weil er dann immerhin mehrere zur Auswahl hätte, wenn der Christengott zu beschäftigt war.

Hale unterbrach die hitzige Diskussion, die sich daraufhin entspann, indem er ihnen das dreckige Blechgeschirr vor die Füße knallte und sagte, dass sie ihn alle mal kreuzweise könnten, er würde nie wieder etwas für irgendjemanden kochen.

Es waren diese Neckereien, die dafür sorgten, dass die Stimmung nicht völlig unerträglich wurde, während sie drei Tage lang durch wildes, unbewohntes Land ritten und nur das Nötigste an Pausen machten.

Lacy und Maggie hatten sich bereits am ersten Abend von ihnen getrennt, sie wollten ihr Glück in Kalifornien versuchen.

„Gebt uns eine Nachricht, wenn ihr den nächsten Zug überfallt“, sagte Lacy zum Abschied. „Wir sind ein gutes Team.“

„Ich bringe euch um, wenn ihr euch nicht meldet“, fügte Maggie grinsend hinzu, dann ritten sie davon und Barney atmete erleichtert aus. Immerhin würde sich Lee nun nicht mehr alle drei Sekunden vor Lacy zum Affen machen, das war doch schon mal etwas wert.

Leider hatte Barney unterschätzt, dass Lees überschüssige Energie ein neues Ventil brauchen würde und das fand er naturgemäß in Billy.

Es war zum Heulen.

Jede noch so kleine Verfehlung des Jungen wurde gnadenlos ans Licht gezerrt – nicht dass es davon viele gab, immerhin ritten sie bloß stur durch die Wildnis, doch Lee war außerordentlich kreativ – Lee schimpfte ihn aus, wo es nur ging und Billy wurde immer zorniger und bissiger.

Barney indes trug immer schwerer an dem, was Billy ihm anvertraut hatte. Er hatte Lee gegenüber das Gespräch mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt, teils, weil er es selbst noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, teils weil es Dinge gab, die man besser in einem Haus am Tisch mit einer Flasche Selbstgebranntem zwischen sich besprach. 

„Man könnte meinen, du sitzt auf einem Zaun“, fauchte Lee im Laufe des dritten Tages. „Mach den Rücken gerade beim Reiten, Herrgott nochmal!“

Billy saß mit einem Mal stocksteif und kerzengerade im Sattel. Nur seine bebenden Schultern verrieten, wie wütend er war.

„So besser?!“, fragte er giftig zurück.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junger Mann!“

„Ich hab doch nur gefragt, ob…“

„Keine Widerrede!“

Billy fluchte derb, gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und trieb es nach vorn neben Hale, der ihn mit lauter Stimme und besonders freundlich begrüßte.

Lee schien drauf und dran ihm zu folgen, doch Barney versperrte ihm hastig den Weg.

„Du bist der wahrscheinlich streitsüchtigste Mensch diesseits der Rocky Mountains“, sagte er wütend. „Kannst du dem Jungen nicht wenigstens fünf Minuten Ruhe gönnen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“

„Du merkst es nicht einmal. Sitzt da auf deinem Gaul und merkst nicht, wie du uns allen den letzten Nerv raubst.“ Barney schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und dann, weil er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Du wirst ihn noch dazu bringen, abzuhauen!“

Das verschlug Lee tatsächlich für ein paar Augenblicke die Sprache und Barney fühlte, wie das schlechte Gewissen an ihm zu nagen begann. Lee war immerhin noch verletzt und hielt sich kaum im Sattel und eigentlich meinte er es doch auch nur gut, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich das denkbar dämlichste Mittel gewählt hatte, um das zu zeigen.

Gottverfluchte Höllenhunde, allesamt, dachte Barney und rieb sich die Schläfen, um das Kopfweh zu vertreiben.

„Red doch keinen Unsinn“, hörte er Lee da sagen. „Wo soll er denn hin? Er hat doch niemanden außer uns.“

Barney war drauf und dran zu sagen, dass sich Lee da nicht so sicher sein sollte, doch er hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück.

Ein Tisch, zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Schnaps, daran musste er sich halten. Es konnte schließlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie…

 „Da vorne!“, rief Toll plötzlich und tatsächlich tauchten am Horizont die ersten windschiefen Häuserfronten  und halbverfallenen Scheunen auf.

„Trautes Heim“, flötete Gunnar lachend.

Endlich.

Belmonte war eine kleine Stadt von kaum bemerkenswertem Äußeren. Die Häuser drängten sich links und rechts der breiten Hauptstraße wie Schaulustige aneinander, grell bemalte Fassaden wechselten sich mit schäbigen Bretterverschlägen ab und die ganze Siedlung schmiegte sich in den Schatten einer Hügelkette, deren erste Ausläufer bereits eine halbe Meile hinter der Stadtgrenze im Norden zu spüren waren. Auf den ersten Blick war Belmonte also nicht anders als hundert andere kleine Städtchen im Westen.

Auf den zweiten Blick hingegen entpuppte es sich als modernes Sodom und Gomorra.

Belmonte war bevölkert von Banditen und Taugenichtsen, die hier Unterschlupf vor dem Gesetz fanden, denn der Marshall war einer von ihnen und im Gefängnis hing der Schlüssel an der Innenseite der Zelle. Es gab zwei Banken, eine für das normale Tagesgeschäft und eine andere, die auch Gold und Dollarscheine von dubioser Herkunft verwaltete – gegen horrende Zinsen natürlich. Saloons und Vergnügungsetablissements gab es zuhauf, die Kirche, in der Sprengstoff und Alkohol gelagert wurde, flog einmal alle paar Jahre in die Luft und der Waffenladen hätte jedem Armygeneral Tränen der Rührung in die Augen getrieben. Trotz der mehr als zwielichtigen Bewohner herrschte Ruhe und Ordnung in der Stadt, denn jeder ging bloß seinen eigenen Geschäften nach und wer beim Stehlen erwischt wurde, wurde auf der Stelle erschossen. Man betrog nicht einmal beim Kartenspielen und es gab sogar eine Schule, geführt von der eiskalten Miss Sally, in der die Kinder der örtlichen Huren und alle interessierten Erwachsenen Lesen und Schreiben lernen konnten.

Belmonte war ein Zufluchtsort für sämtliches kriminelles Gesinde und Barney hatte bereits vor Jahren ein Haus in den hinteren Straßen gekauft und eine treue Seele hineingesetzt, die es in Schuss hielt und allzu neugierige Interessenten vertrieb.

Es herrschte wie immer hektisches Treiben in den Straßen und wie üblich schenkte niemand den sieben Reitern größere Beachtung, nur ein oder zweimal wurden Hüte von Köpfen gezogen und ein halblauter Gruß gerufen und dann standen sie auch schon vor dem schwarzgrauen zweistöckigen Gebäude. Eine kleine dunkelhäutige Frau mit pechschwarzen Haaren öffnete die Haustür, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Bande und verschwand wieder im Inneren. Doch noch bevor sie alle aus dem Sattel gestiegen waren, kehrte sie mit zwei jungen Mädchen an der Hand zurück und ging auf Barney zu.

„Ihr seid früh“, sagte sie.

„Ja. Wir sind scharf geritten.“

„Hm.“

Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und Barney ließ ein Bündel Dollarnoten hineinfallen.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest, Ross“, sagte sie zum Abschied und verschwand in Richtung des städtischen Hotels.

Barney sah ihr nach.

„Hör auf zu gaffen, du grässlicher alter Mann“, knurrte Lee. „Die Pferde müssen in den Stall. Bill-“

„Ich mach das, Lee!“, unterbrach ihn Toll, schnappte sich in Windeseile alle Zügel und führte die müden Tiere um die Ecke.

„Wir brauchen Vorräte“, sagte Barney. „Yin. Sieh, was du auftreiben kannst.“

„Wieso ich?“

„Weil ich das sage, du chinesische Nervensäge.“

„Außer natürlich, du bist zu klein um über die Theke zu schauen?“

„Halts Maul, Gunnar. Ich geh ja schon!“

Sie grinsten als sie Yin fluchen hörten, dann betraten sie das Haus und inspizierten rasch die Küche, das große Hinterzimmer und die zwei Kammern im oberen Stock

Es war alles in perfektem Zustand, sogar die Wassereimer waren bis obenhin gefüllt.

„Sandra ist Gold wert“, sagte Hale anerkennend und Barney nickte.

„Sag es ihr bloß nicht.“

„Ich schätze, das weiß sie bereits.“

„Die Befürchtung hege ich auch.“

Sie lachten, dann verschwand Hale nach oben. Er teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Toll und so wie Barney ihn kannte, würde er keine Zeit verlieren und sich das bessere Bett aussuchen.    

Gunnar verweilte ein wenig unschlüssig in der Küche, bis Barney seufzend den Schlüssel für den Schuppen aus dem Schrank nahm und ihn Gunnar zuwarf.

„Hier. Und wehe du jagst wieder die Kühe in die Luft.“

„Niemals, Boss“, erwiderte Gunnar, doch das manische Glitzern in seinen Augen sprach Bände. Er verließ die Küche und bereits ein paar Minuten später hörten sie kleinere Explosionen und vergnügtes Gelächter.

„Der wird uns nochmal alle umbringen“, sagte Lee missmutig, dann ließ er sich auf die Sitzbank fallen. Er stöhnte und presste die Hand auf die Seite. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut, soviel stand fest. Der scharfe Ritt hatte ihm wahrscheinlich den Rest gegeben.

Barney legte seinen Hut ab, zog einen der Wassereimer heran und setzte sich neben Lee.

„Was wird…“, knurrte er, als Barney begann, erst Lees Weste und dann das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es ihm von den Schultern zu streifen. „Lass das!“

„Idiot“, antwortete Barney leise und machte weiter, bis Lee erschöpft die Augen schloss und sich widerstandslos zurücklehnte.

„Wenn du nicht so verdammt stur wärst, du alter Esel…“

Barney tauchte den Lappen ins Wasser und wusch vorsichtig Lees Oberkörper ab. Seine linke Seite schimmerte in allen möglichen Schattierungen von dunkelblau bis gelb. „Wir hätten dich verbinden können.“

„Red doch keinen Unsinn. Mir geht’s gut.“

„Na klar. Und ich heiße Brenda und tanze im Saloon.“

„Ich hab‘s schon immer gewusst.“

Barney schnaubte, doch er sagte nichts und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, keinen Druck auf die malträtierten Rippen auszuüben. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er Lee nicht gezwungen hatte, ihm schon früher Bescheid zu sagen. Er schaute ihm ins Gesicht, doch Lee hatte die Augen geschlossen und sogar die dauerpräsente steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen schien sich zu entspannen.

Ein schöner Anblick, fand Barney und wenn er sich ein wenig die Lippen leckte, dann war das nicht schlimm, Lee konnte es immerhin nicht sehen.

„Ich war grässlich zu ihm, oder?“, fragte Lee ein paar Herzschläge später.

„Hm“, sagte Barney und ließ den kühlen Lappen weiter über seine Brust kreisen.

„Es war bloß… ich hatte solche Angst um ihn. Es hätte wer weiß was passieren können, der Kerl hätte ihm eiskalt eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen können und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen…“

Barney sagte nichts und wusch ihn weiter.

„Wenn dem Kind etwas zustößt… oder dir… ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Ihr seid alles, was ich habe.“

Lee öffnete die Augen, doch sein Blick war so gequält und verletzlich, dass es Barney war, der zuerst wegschauen musste.

„Uns passiert schon nichts“, murmelte er lahm und er hoffte, dass Lee nicht sehen konnte, wie er errötete. Solch ein Geständnis hörte man schließlich nicht alle Tage.

„Das sagst du so.“

„Hey, ich habe mich bisher ganz gut geschlagen, oder? Immerhin bin ich noch nicht tot.“

„Das hast du bloß mir zu verdanken.“

„Das wäre mir neu. Wer sitzt denn hier und sieht aus wie von einer Herde Büffel überrannt?“

„Ach, halt doch den Mund“, knurrte Lee, doch er lächelte dabei.

Barney hielt inne und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie, obwohl kein Selbstgebrannter sondern nur ein Eimer Wasser  zwischen ihnen stand, genau das Gespräch führten, dass er wollte. Er nahm den Lappen weg und fing Lees Blick ein.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: ja, du warst grässlich zu dem Jungen. Er verdient eine Entschuldigung. Und vielleicht sogar ein anerkennendes Nicken, immerhin hat er dir tatsächlich das Leben gerettet.“

„Hm“, machte Lee zurückhaltend, doch Barney wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Lee war schließlich kein Feigling. „Ja, ich werde mich entschuldigen. Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.“

„Wie bitte? Was war das Letzte?“

Lee knurrte und fuchtelte halbherzig mit dem rechten Arm, als wolle er Barney vertreiben. „Bist du taub? Hat dich dein hohes Alter endlich eingeholt?“

„Das zweite Wunder in zwei Tagen“, erwiderte Barney fröhlich, dann fing er Lees Hand ein und hielt sie fest. „Vielleicht hatte Gunnar Recht.“

Lee blieb einen Moment lang stumm, schaute erst auf ihre Hände und dann in Barneys Augen. Er lächelte milde und Barney bemerkte, dass sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug.

„Lee…“

In diesem Moment flog die Vordertür auf und Yin trat vollbeladen ins Haus. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen flogen Barney und Lee auseinander, Lee raffte seine Kleider zusammen und stand hastig auf, Barney warf den Lappen unter die Bank und schenkte Yin ein unnatürlich breites Grinsen.

Yin hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte misstrauisch von einem zum anderen.

„Tut mir Leid, falls ich etwas unterbrochen habe?“, sagte er, woraufhin Lee empört schnaubte.

„Red doch keinen Unsinn!“

„Hm.“ Yin schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt, doch dann zuckte er bloß die Schultern und stellte zwei Körbe voll mit Lebensmitteln auf den Tisch.

„Hier. Hat mich beinah beide Beine gekostet.“

„Du bekommst das Geld  zurück. Wie immer.“

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen. Ach, und ich habe noch etwas gefunden.“

„Was denn?“

Yin grinste und ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, offensichtlich hocherfreut, dass er die beiden in der Hand hatte. Lee war allerdings kein sonderlich geduldiges Publikum.

„Jetzt mach schon, bevor ich dich noch einen Kopf kürzer mache und du unter der Tür durch passt!“, knurrte er, während er sich Hemd anzog.

Yin verdrehte die Augen, dann zog er ein großes Blatt graugelbes Papier unter seiner Jacke hervor.

„Hier. Lag in der Poststation. Aufgehängt haben sie es natürlich nicht.“

Barney erstarrte, als Yin das Papier entfaltete und ein Fahndungsposter zum Vorschein kam. Unter dem üblichen „Gesucht - tot oder lebendig“  stand ein Kopfgeld mit derartig vielen Nullen, dass Barney tatsächlich überlegen musste, wie man diese Zahl aussprach. Doch das eigentlich Erschreckende war die ungenaue, grobschlächtige und dennoch eindeutig erkennbare Zeichnung von Billy ‚the Kid‘ Timmons, die mehr als die Hälfte des Blattes einnahm und jeden ordentlichen Bürger aufforderte, Ausschau nach dem Burschen zu halten und ihn sofort den Behörden zu melden.

Vorsichtig wandte Barney den Kopf und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

Lee war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, das Hemd bloß zur Hälfte über die linke Schulter gezogen und sein Blick war – mörderisch.

Und mit einem Mal wusste Barney, dass sich Lee niemals bei Billy entschuldigen würde und dem Jungen der schrecklichste Augenblick seines Lebens bevorstand.

 


	4. Zirkus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wäre das hier kein Western, wäre es eine Sitcom.

****

Billy hätte Toll küssen können, als der sich die Pferde schnappte und während die anderen damit beschäftigt waren, die Zimmer in Augenschein zu nehmen, floh er in sein eigenes, winziges Reich.

Als er noch jünger war, hatte er zusammen mit Barney und Lee im Zimmer hinter der Küche geschlafen. Vor drei Jahren hatte er entdeckt, dass zwei der  Deckenbretter im oberen Stock lose waren und als er durch das Loch nach oben geklettert war, hatte er sich im Dachstuhl wiedergefunden. Es war eng, muffig und düster, Spinnen und Ratten bissen und kratzten ihn bei jeder Bewegung und trotzdem fühlte er sich, als hätte er das Paradies entdeckt.

Er bettelte so lange, bis Toll aus einer alten Plane eine Hängematte nähte und sie gemeinsam mit Yin aufhängte, so dass Billy sein eigenes Reich hatte, wann immer sie in Belmonte Halt machten.

Als er sich jetzt wieder durch das Gewirr aus Balken und krummgeschlagenen Nägeln kämpfte, fiel ihm auf, dass er langsam aber sicher zu groß für seinen Unterschlupf wurde.

Hastig verbannte er das Chaos in seinem Kopf und schob sich Stück für Stück vorwärts, bis er sich seufzend in seine Hängematte fallen lassen konnte.

Ruhe.

Endlich.

Darauf hatte er sich seit drei Tagen gefreut und während der nächsten Augenblicke lag er nur da und lauschte auf das Knarzen der Holzdielen unter ihm, das leise Schaben kleiner Tierkrallen und dem unverständlichen Murmeln zweier Stimmen, die aus der Küche zu ihm hinauf drangen.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken entspannte er sich sichtlich. Selbst das beständige Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen nahm langsam ab, so als sei der Kopfschmerz bloß durch Schreierei und ständige Schimpftiraden entstanden.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?“, murmelte er in das düstere Zwielicht hinein und drehte sich auf die Seite, wobei die Holzbalken gefährlich knirschten.

Ihm war klar, dass er sich nicht für immer hier oben verstecken konnte, doch bei dem Gedanken an Lees finsteres Gesicht zog sich sein Magen zusammen.

Rasch stellte sich vor, wie er in die Küche käme und Lee ihn wieder anschnauzen würde, wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit, für die er nichts konnte. Und Billy würde sich nicht mehr auf die Zunge beißen oder patzig antworten, nein, er würde sich ganz ruhig und beherrscht umdrehen und lächelnd sagen: „Dir fällt auch nichts neues mehr ein, oder?“ Lee würde der Mund aufklappen, doch er würde ihm nicht erlauben, irgendetwas zu erwidern, und stattdessen selbst anfangen zu sprechen und ihm all die Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die er seit drei Tagen in sich hineinfraß und am Ende würde er ihm ins Gesicht lachen, bis Lee dunkelrot angelaufen wäre.

Es fühlte sich gut an, einfach nur dazuliegen und zu spüren, wie sich seine Fäuste ganz automatisch ballten und sein Mund sich in ein gemeines Grinsen verzog, während er die Szene immer und immer wieder nachspielte und bei jedem Mal besser wurde.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit machte es ihm jedoch keinen Spaß mehr, im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich noch elender als zuvor und so schob er alle frechen Antworten weit von sich und versuchte angestrengt, an etwas Fröhliches zu denken.

Es gelang ihm nicht.

Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem grässlichen Gespräch mit Barney zurück und wenn er vorher bloß müde gewesen war, so wurde ihm jetzt auch noch übel vor Angst und Scham.

Während der strapaziösen Reise nach Belmonte war Billy nämlich klar geworden, dass sein verdammtes Verlangen nach Freiheit in beide Richtungen funktionierte.

Natürlich könnte er die Expendables verlassen, wenn er wollte.

Doch Barney könnte ihn auch schlicht und ergreifend aus der Bande werfen und ihn mutterseelenallein irgendwo zurücklassen, wenn er der Meinung war, dass Billy störte. Er hätte keinerlei Recht, dagegen zu protestieren und so wie die Dinge momentan zwischen ihm und Lee lagen, schien es nur logisch, dass Barney sich eher für seinen langjährigen Freund und Partner entscheiden würde, als für den idiotischen Grünschnabel, der nur Widerworte gab und Unruhe in die Gemeinschaft brachte.

Eigentlich war Billy immer davon ausgegangen, dass Barney so etwas niemals tun würde, doch die letzten paar Tage hatten ihn dermaßen verwirrt, dass er sich bei nichts und niemandem mehr völlig sicher war.

Ob das zum Erwachsenwerden dazugehörte, fragte er sich und rieb sich frustriert über die Augen. Er war doch erwachsen, Gottverdammt noch eins! Er zwang sich, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, doch die erhoffte Ruhe blieb aus. Stattdessen kehrte das Kopfweh zurück.

Er wollte die Expendables nicht verlassen, ganz egal, was er Barney gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Das war bloß ein Gedankenspiel gewesen, nichts Ernstes und vielleicht waren Lees Wutanfälle nichts weiter als die gerechte Strafe für seine trotzigen Gedanken?

Wie auch immer, so konnte es keinesfalls weitergehen, beschloss Billy. Er würde sich bei Lee entschuldigen, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, wofür. Sie würden sich aussöhnen und nach ein paar Monaten, wenn Barney sich hoffentlich nicht mehr an Billys Fluchtpläne erinnerte, würde er vielleicht endlich die Chance bekommen, auf die er schon so lange hoffte. Er war sich sicher, dass er warten konnte. Seine verdammte Ungeduld hatte ihn schließlich erst in diese vertrackte Situation gebracht.

Lee hatte wahrscheinlich sogar Recht, dachte Billy, während er sich langsam aufrichtete. Vermutlich war er tatsächlich zu hitzköpfig gewesen und hatte das in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen enttäuscht.  
Es war seltsam, doch kaum hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, diesen lächerlichen Streit beizulegen, fühlte er sich deutlich beschwingter.

Er verließ den Dachstuhl und stieß sich lediglich zweimal den Kopf an. Das war mit Sicherheit ein gutes Zeichen, beschloss er und dann musste er sogar ein bisschen grinsen. War doch gar nicht so schlimm.

Er lief die Treppe hinunter und sah Yin, Barney und Lee in der Küche stehen. Sie waren tief über den Küchentisch gebeugt und wandten ihm den Rücken zu. Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holen, dann klopfte Billy an den Türrahmen. „Lee?“, fragte er so freundlich es nur ging. „Kann ich mal mit dir reden?“

Yin und Barney rissen augenblicklich die Köpfe hoch und Billy hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich zu fragen, warum ihn beide wie erschrockene Kaninchen anstarrten, dann knallte plötzlich ein Ellbogen gegen seine Brust und er stolperte nach hinten, bis er mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand schlug.

„Au! Lee, was soll…!“

„HAB ICH ES DIR NICHT TAUSEND MAL GESAGT!“, schrie Lee auf einmal und Billy zuckte zu Tode erschrocken zusammen. „Immer und immer wieder! Du sollst deine verdammte Maske aufsetzen, das kann nicht so schwer sein! Wieso tust du nicht ein einziges Mal das, was man dir sagt, du gottverdammter Bengel!“

Billy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er stand wie festgenagelt an der Wand, während Lee ihn beschimpfte und brüllte, dass ihm die Ohren klingelten. Was zur Hölle war hier los?

Auf einmal packte Barney Lee an den Schultern und zog ihn weg. Lee fluchte, doch dann ließ er sich widerstandslos auf die Sitzbank drücken und begnügte sich damit, Billy zornig anzufunkeln.

„Himmelherrgott nochmal, Lee, beruhig dich“, murmelte Barney, dann wandte er sich an Billy. Er sah erschöpft aus.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Junge“, erklärte er schließlich und dann hob er ein Papier vom Küchentisch, ein riesiges, ockerfarbenes Plakat.

Billy klappte der Mund auf.

Es war schwierig, genau zu sagen, was er fühlte. Im ersten Moment glaubte er sogar, dass ihm die anderen einen Streich spielten, doch Lees wutverzerrtes Gesicht ließ ihn diese Möglichkeit schleunigst vergessen. Es musste also wahr sein.

Sein erster eigener Steckbrief…

„Was gibt’s denn da zu grinsen?!“, fauchte Lee und Billy senkte hastig den Kopf.  

„Nichts, nichts.“

Billy ‚the Kid‘ Timmons, gesucht tot oder lebendig für die absurde Summe von zwölftausend Dollar – ihm wurde schwindlig, als er die Zahl sah und als die Überraschung abflaute, blieb ein einziges Gefühl in ihm zurück: purer, schwindlig-machender Stolz.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht ernst nahmen, würden sie es niemals tun. Am liebsten hätte er das Plakat genommen und wäre auf die Straße gerannt, um es allen zu zeigen.

„Hm“, sagte er stattdessen und bemühte sich, nicht zu feixen. „Das… das ist…“

„Ich will wissen, woher die dein Gesicht kennen“, unterbrach ihn Lee rüde. „Was hast du angestellt?“

Billy zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht“, antwortete er.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Bursche. Irgendwas muss passiert sein!“

Er deutete anklagend auf das Plakat und Billy spürte, dass seine Hochstimmung langsam verflog. Er verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich lüge nicht“, sagte er laut. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, warum das ein Problem ist. Eure Steckbriefe hängen in jeder Stadt.“

Lee sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen, Feuer zu spucken und Barney legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, entweder um ihn zu beruhigen oder um ihn davon abzuhalten, Billy erneut an die Kehle zu springen. Yin nutzte diesen Augenblick, um hastig die Küche zu verlassen und Billy konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er hätte an seiner Stelle auch keine Lust gehabt, diesem Streit beizuwohnen.

„Das Problem ist nicht der Steckbrief an sich“, sagte Barney leise. „Das Problem ist die Summe, die drunter steht.“

Jetzt schaffte Billy es wirklich nicht mehr, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ja, das ist… du hast mit fünfhundert angefangen, oder? “ 

Barney lächelte, dann räusperte er sich hastig, als Lee ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Das tut hier nichts zur Sache“, sagte er rasch. „Wir müssen überlegen, wie wir weitermachen.“

„Was gibt’s da zu überlegen?“, fragte Billy. Er begriff es nicht. „Als Toll für dreitausend Mäuse ausgeschrieben war, haben wir doch auch nichts unternommen.“

Außer ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ihm zu sagen, dass er in Wirklichkeit noch viel hässlicher war als auf dem Steckbrief, fügte Billy in Gedanken hinzu. Er lächelte immer noch. „Dreitausend sind nicht zwölftausend“, knurrte Lee, als ob das irgendetwas erklärte. „Es gibt Leute, die würden für die Hälfte ihre eigene Mutter an die Marshalls ausliefern.“

„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass ich keine Kinder habe“, erwiderte Billy trocken.

Es war nur Barneys beinah übermenschlichen Kräften zu verdanken, dass Lee nicht aufsprang und Billy auf der Stelle in Stücke riss. Er war offensichtlich zu weit gegangen.

„Tu-tut mir Leid“, sagte er hastig und zutiefst erschrocken, aber sogar Barney schaute ihn äußerst vorwurfsvoll an. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wenn er auch noch Barney gegen sich aufbrächte, könnte er sich auch gleich in den Kopf schießen, dachte er.

„Entschuldigung.“

„Schon gut“, sagte Barney seufzend und ignorierte dabei Lees verächtliches Schnauben. „Wir müssen darüber reden.“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Billy.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich auch an den Tisch setzen sollte, aber für den Moment schien es ihm klüger, Abstand zu Lee zu halten und so blieb er an die Wand gelehnt stehen.

Lee würdigte ihn keines Blickes und Barney ergriff nach ein paar Augenblicken peinlichen Schweigens das Wort.

„Was dir klar sein muss, Junge, ist, dass du ab jetzt eine lebende Zielscheibe bist. Jeder Kerl, der auch nur eine Steinschleuder halten kann, wird Jagd auf dich  machen, von den Sheriffs, Soldaten und Kopfgeldjägern ganz zu schweigen.“ 

„Das ist mir klar“, sagte Billy hastig, obwohl das gelogen war. Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, doch diese Aussicht erschien ihm auch nicht sonderlich beängstigend. Die sollten nur kommen, dachte er spöttisch, er würde ihnen schon zeigen, dass er seine zwölftausend Dollar wert war.

„Ist das so?“, hakte Barney nach. „Der Preis auf deinen Kopf würde ausreichen, um zwei Dutzend Männern ein schönes sorgloses Leben zu ermöglichen. Gier schweißt zusammen und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass wir uns bald einer Armee von Mördern gegenüber sehen, die ganz versessen darauf sind, dich umzubringen.“

Billy war nun vollends verwirrt. Jedes einzelne Mitglied der Expendables wurde wegen irgendetwas steckbrieflich gesucht, es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Billys Kopf sich dazu gesellte. Warum also dieses Theater?

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, frage er ungeduldig und als er sah, wie Barney verlegen den Blick abwandte, lief es ihm plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Wir sind der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, wenn du eine Weile verschwindest. Es muss Gras über diese Sache wachsen und das wird nicht gehen, wenn du weiterhin mit uns umherziehst.“

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Sein Magen rebellierte, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und er bekam für einen kurzen Moment keine Luft mehr.

„W-Was?“, stammelte er und hoffte, betete, dass er ihn falsch verstanden hatte. „Wo soll ich denn hin?“

Ein gequälter Ausdruck stahl sich auf Barneys Gesicht. „Zu  Tool. Nach New Orleans.“

„Für wie lange?“

„Nur ein paar Monate. Ein Jahr, allerhöchstens.“

„Ein Jahr!“

Sein Kopf würde jeden Moment explodieren.

„Das ist ungerecht“, fauchte er aufgebracht. Er ballte die Fäuste. „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Das ist keine Strafe, Junge, wir wollen dir nur helfen“, erklärte Barney hastig, doch Billy hörte ihm nicht zu. Alles, was er befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. Sie vertrauten ihm nicht, sie nahmen ihn nicht ernst und jetzt sollte er ein Jahr lang weg von ihnen. War das die Strafe dafür, dass er angedroht hatte, selbst wegzugehen? Warf Barney ihn deshalb aus der Bande? Oh Gott, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Ich habe nichts getan!“, wiederholte Billy mit zitternder Stimme. Er spürte, dass seine Augen zu brennen begannen, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. „Ich will nicht nach New Orleans! Du kannst mich nicht wegschicken, du kannst…“

„Das können wir sehr wohl“, mischte Lee sich ein und plötzlich flammte Billys halbvergessener Zorn wieder auf. Er knurrte, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und auf einmal sah er sich auf Lee einschlagen, in den verkniffenen Mund und die zornigen Augen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war.

„Billy…“, flüsterte Barney und der abscheuliche Gedanke verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Der Schrecken jedoch blieb. „Wenn wir rausfinden, warum dein Kopfgeld so hoch ist, können wir vielleicht etwas unternehmen, aber solange das nicht der Fall ist, musst du für eine Weile untertauchen. Es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht anders.“

Er wollte schreien, mit dem Fuß aufstampfen und protestieren, doch er wusste, dass das alles nichts gebracht hätte. Er wich Barneys mitleidigem Blick aus und starrte verzweifelt zu Boden. Sie hatten ihn verraten. Er hatte ihnen seinen geladenen Colt in die Hand gedrückt und nun hatte man ihn hinterrücks erschossen. 

Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich, die Fäuste zu öffnen.

„Kann ich in die Stadt gehen?“, fragte er betont ruhig und er hasste den Blick, den Lee und Barney sich zuwarfen, als seien sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das erlauben könnten. Pah, dachte er. Er brauchte nicht mehr auf sie zu hören, er war doch sowieso kein Mitglied dieser Bande mehr. Er würde losziehen, ganz egal, was sie sagten.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung jedoch nickte Barney. „Sei vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück“, sagte er.

Billy nickte nur, dann durchquerte er hastig die Küche und als die Haustür hinter ihm zufiel, begann er zu rennen, bis er die Hauptstraße erreichte und er nur noch sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen hörte. Als er schließlich stehen blieb, war ihm speiübel. Völlig abgekämpft suchte er Halt an der nächsten Hauswand und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, doch der faulige Geschmack in seinem Mund verschwand nicht.

Vielleicht sollte er in den Saloon gehen, überlegte er. Er hatte ein paar Dollar in der Tasche und könnte Bier oder Schnaps bestellen, ohne, dass Lee ihm das Glas wegnehmen würde. Er wanderte langsam weiter, bis er tatsächlich vor dem grüngelb gestrichenen Saloon ankam. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Reingehen, hinsetzen, nach Schnaps verlangen, das konnte nicht so schwer sein. Warum zögerte er also?  

„He du. Du da!“

Billy zuckte zusammen, als habe man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt, und schaute sich hastig um, aber er musste seinen Blick ein ganz schönes Stück senken, bevor er den Rufer überhaupt sah. Neben ihm stand ein winziges, blondbezopftes Mädchen in einem hellblauen, buntbestickten Kleid. Sie war allerhöchstens zwölf Jahre alt, hatte grellrot geschminkte Lippen und mit Kohle umrandete Augen, die ihn entschlossen anstarrten.     

„Meinst du mich?“, fragte Billy misstrauisch und das seltsame Mädchen lachte.

„Ja, genau dich. Du siehst aus, als könntest du Geld brauchen!“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Billy lächelte ein wenig unbeholfen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er möglicherweise mit einem Hurenmädchen sprach. Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand!

„Na, du schaust den Saloon an, als sei er deine Mutter.“ Billy erstarrte, woraufhin das Mädchen spöttisch grinste. „Stimmt‘s oder habe ich Rech? Also, wie viel brauchst du?“

Sie war nicht auf den Mund gefallen, das musste man ihr lassen, doch Billy hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete. Trotzdem entschied er sich, mitzuspielen. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Wie viel ich brauche? Nun, zwölftausend Dollar sollten für den Anfang reichen.“

Wie erwartet, gingen dem Mädchen die Augen über.

„Willst du den ganzen Saloon kaufen?“, fragte sie ehrfürchtig und Billy entschied, ihr nicht zu sagen, dass er mit so viel Geld vermutlich ganz Belmonte und zwei Drittel von Texas kaufen konnte, inklusive aller Saloons.

„Nein. Aber schön wäre es.“

„Hm“, machte sie, dann packte sie ihn völlig ungeniert am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„He, was soll das?“

„Zwölftausend Dollar habe ich nicht“, erklärte sie. „Aber fünfzig! Das ist fast genau so viel, oder?“

„Woher hast du fünfzig Dollar?“, fragte Billy und beugte sich ein wenig vor, damit er sie hören konnte. Sie reichte ihm kaum bis zur Brust.

„Ich nicht“, brabbelte sie. „Aber das kannst du beim Preisboxen gewinnen!“

„Ein Preisboxen?“

„Ja! Hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf? Der Zirkus ist in der Stadt!“

Sie starrte ihn über ihre schmale Schulter hinweg an, als sei er ein bisschen beschränkt, dann deutete sie im Vorbeigehen auf ein großes, schreiend buntes Plakat, das einen Bären auf einem Planwagen zeigte.

„Ein Zirkus…“, wiederholte Billy. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, das Plakat schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch er hatte wichtigere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, als sie Belmonte betreten hatten.

Immerhin war das Mädchen also keine Hure, sondern bloß ein Zirkuskind.

„Ja, ja, das sage ich doch!“, fuhr sie aufgeregt fort und lief immer weiter, bis sie das Ende der Stadt erreichten. Ein paar Dutzend Schritte von der eigentlichen Straße entfernt erhob sich tatsächlich ein riesiges, schwarzweißes Zelt, in das ein nicht abreißender Strom von Menschen hineindrängte. Drum herum standen Holzbuden und kleinere Zelte, belagert von Schaulustigen und Spielwütigen, die unbedingt ihr Geld loswerden wollten, es roch nach gebrannten Mandeln und türkischem Honig und Billy, der den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Das Mädchen jedoch zerrte ihn weiter, bis sie vor einem hastig zusammengezimmerten Zaun Halt machte.

„Das ist der Boxring“, erklärte sie wichtigtuerisch. „Momentan ist noch niemand da, aber warte nur, bis Jay kommt, dann wimmelts hier nur so von Leuten, die gegen ihn kämpfen wollen. Aber sie werden alle verlieren, das sag ich dir! Niemand kann Jay besiegen!“

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie das sagte, und egal, wer dieser Jay war, er hatte zumindest einen treuen Anhänger in diesem Mädchen gefunden.

Billy grinste. „Aber wenn ihn niemand besiegen kann… wie soll ich dann das Preisgeld bekommen? Ich freue mich schon auf meine fünfzig Dollar!“

Das Mädchen  runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Du kannst es ja trotzdem versuchen. Vielleicht hat Jay heute einen schlechten Tag. Aber das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich.“

Sie war zu niedlich in ihrer glühenden Zuneigung. Billy musste lachen, doch dann räusperte er sich rasch.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, sagte er völlig ernst. „Auch wenn dein Jay bestimmt ein harter Brocken ist.“

„Du machst also mit?“, fragte sie.

„Sieht so aus.“

„Oh wundervoll!“ Sie klatschte in die Hände, erklomm blitzschnell den Zaun und streckte erwartungsvoll die Hand aus.

„Das macht dann einen Dollar.“

„Was? Davon hast du vorher aber nichts gesagt!

„Das ist das Startgeld“, erklärte sie völlig unbeeindruckt. „Irgendwoher müssen die fünfzig Dollar ja kommen.“

„Na, wenn das so ist..“

Kopfschüttelnd griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog zwei reichlich zerknüllte Dollarscheine hervor. Gott sei Dank waren beide völlig frei von blutigen Fingerabdrücken.

„Hier“, sagte er, doch bevor sie das Geld nehmen konnte, hielt er es rasch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„Wenn ich dir noch einen Dollar gebe – einen ganz für dich allein – verrätst du mir dann deinen Namen?“

„Hm.“ Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch, dann nickte sie rasch und Billy reichte ihr die Scheine.

„Ich heiße Polly.“

„Hallo, Polly. Mein Name ist Billy.“

„Hm.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete versonnen das zerknitterte Stückchen Papier in ihren Händen. „Du darfst beim Boxen trotzdem nur einmal antreten!“, entschied sie schließlich.

„Na klar.“

Er lächelte und Polly grinste tatsächlich ein bisschen zurück.

Ein Preisboxen, also.

Immerhin besser als Schnaps. 


End file.
